


a hairy situation

by kimlipssi



Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, i love being unpredictable, so it's a post part 1 time skip, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi
Summary: a collection of fics and one-shots in modern-day setting. these stories will all take place in the same au jumping in and out of the different stages of LipSoul's relationship. Some tropes to be expected, but fluff is guaranteed. You can trust me, I will never let anything bad happen to these babies.in which jungeun has to attend to a last minute appointment and jinsoul isnt in the mood to let her leave just yet
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586641
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	a hairy situation

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this before their hair changes too much
> 
> prompt: [this tweet](https://twitter.com/not_okei/status/1231177503458385920)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jungeun has to attend to a last minute appointment and jinsoul isnt in the mood to let her leave just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda wanted to write this before their hair changed too much
> 
> prompt: [this tweet](https://twitter.com/not_okei/status/1231177503458385920)

Friday nights are date nights. Or at least they're supposed to be, if Jungeun weren't one of the most booked and busy event-photographers on this side of town.

From her position on the living room couch, Jinsoul can hear the various sounds of her girlfriend rummaging around their bedroom while getting ready to attend and cover a wedding reception themed around some animated television series. Jinsoul had laughed when Jungeun told her about the booking, and she kept on laughing until it eventually impeded on one of their precious date nights. 

_Instant Karma._

  
  


"I'm really sorry. They just pushed the date so suddenly, I didn't realize." Jungeun had tried to explain.

"For the last time, Jungeun. It's okay." Jinsoul had reassured in return.

  
  


Jungeun enters the living room carrying her camera bag. She scans the area curiously, apparently searching for something. Without taking her eyes off from the casenotes she's reviewing, Jinsoul answers the question Jungeun has yet to ask, "I already packed your laptop, babe. It's on the kitchen island." 

"Oh.. thank you," Jungeun says a bit distractedly as she's going through her mental packing checklist. She heads towards the kitchen and Jinsoul sets her notes and her glasses down on the coffee table to join her there.

Jinsoul goes around her girlfriend, making sure to drag a hand across her back as she makes her way to the fridge. She takes a large water bottle out and pours some for herself and her girlfriend. Jungeun, who's now done finalizing packing, takes the glass being offered to her. Jinsoul raises her own glass to her lips and asks after taking a sip, "Ready to leave?"

"Almost," Jungeun replies after setting her now empty glass down and begins to move towards Jinsoul to bid her goodbye. She steps back from the counter and turns towards Jinsoul to kiss her. Their lips meet but Jinsoul isn't in the mood to let her girlfriend leave just yet. While enveloping her smaller frame into an embrace, she turns both of them around slightly and pushes their hips together until Jungeun is firmly trapped between the counter and herself.

What started off as an innocent kiss quickly turns into something not-so-innocent as Jinsoul's lips travel to Jungeun's neck and Jungeun's right hand to the back of Jinsoul's head, threading itself into black locks. Jungeun's breath hitches when she feels Jinsoul nip at her pulse point and thrust into her half-heartedly at the same time. It's an obvious hint at Jinsoul’s intentions, and Jungeun automatically calculates in her head if she has enough time to give into her usually overstimulated girlfriend before she has to go.

She doesn't.

"J-Jinsoul?" Jungeun tries to get her attention. Jinsoul hums deeply against her ear as a response and Jungeun barely manages to suppress the shiver that runs up her spine.

"You're gonna make me late," Jungeun tries again, with more resolve this time. She can feel both of their breaths turning into pants and one of Jinsoul's hands is already skirting around under her sweater.

"No, I'm gonna make you c-," Jungeun doesn't let her girlfriend finish that pandora's box of a sentence. She presses their lips together again in the hopes of snapping Jinsoul out from whatever gutter she's stuck in no matter how much she wants to join her there too. She holds Jinsoul by the scruff of her shirt to keep her steady and prevent her from deepening the kiss again.

Jungeun hates denying Jinsoul, mostly because the sex is kind of great but also because she's fully aware of what Jinsoul will put her through to make up for it. But the timing really couldn't have been worse. Jinsoul isn't the type to do quickies, she likes taking her time. It just doesn't add up, and Jungeun's starting to suspect her girlfriend just tried to rile up both of them on purpose. Jungeun slowly breaks off the kiss, and buries her face in Jinsoul's shoulder, signalling the end of the makeout session. Jinsoul gets the message and relaxes, leaning her chin against the side of Jungeun's head.

It's only when Jinsoul's breath fans her that Jungeun realizes exactly how warm she’s become around her ears and neck. Clearing the haze in her mind is difficult, because when Jungeun tries to take a few calming breaths, all her nostrils pick up on is the roses coming off Jinsoul and at this point, and with the state Jungeun is in, it's doing more harm than good. She clears her throat before speaking, "You're just always in the mood, aren't you?"

She feels Jinsoul shrug in her arms, "Can't help it. It's Friday and you look too good wearing my leather jacket."

A guilty pause.

"So you noticed." Jungeun admits.

"I never miss."

Jungeun draws back a little to look at her. She can't really move much considering she's still being held in place by the counter and Jinsoul pressing herself against her.

"Raincheck? I'll make it up to you?"

Jinsoul hums, satisfied with the proposition. "I don't think you have a choice there anymore." And just like that, all of Jungeun's suspicions about her girlfriend's timing are proven to be correct.

Jungeun gapes at her. "You're seriously the worst." She grabs her laptop bag and takes her chance to escape when Jinsoul is too busy laughing by herself. Once in the safe confines of the living room, she slings the strap of the camera bag on one shoulder using her free hand and checks her pockets for her keys. 

But no place is safe from Jinsoul, who's now done appreciating her cunning plans and follows Jungeun into the living room to hover around her again. “Looking for these?” Jinsoul smugly dangles Jungeun’s set of keys after having swiped the set off her just seconds ago. 

Jungeun sighs because Jinsoul is determined to make her late to the event. She reaches out to take her keys, but Jinsoul moves them away from her and hides the set behind her back.

"What do you want?" Jungeun asks, half annoyed and half turned on. Which is pretty much her mood almost every time Jinsoul is around. She knows there’s no point in trying to wrestle Jinsoul for something. Last time she tried, she ended up with damage to one of her camera lenses and her clothes strewn all over the bedroom.

Oh, and late.

And Jinsoul got her a new lens.

"Let me drop you off?" Jinsoul offers a truce. She does her best at acting as if she didn't almost try her chances in the kitchen a few steps behind them.

Jungeun doesn't buy it. "And then be blamed for breaking off another makeout session in the car so you can add even more to whatever you're planning on doing to get back at me?"

Jinsoul fakes a gasp, accentuated with her free hand to her chest. She continues her act shamelessly. "How could you say something like that? I only want to support my girlfriend in her career, and the mere insinuation that I have any ulter-"

"Cut the crap, Soul. I know you." Jungeun says, breaking Jinsoul off in the middle of her speech and poking her chest in the space between Jinsoul's thumb and index. Her finger stays there longer than necessary, and Jungeun knows she's the one leaning in now. But she can't resist Jinsoul just as much as Jinsoul can't resist her, especially not when Jinsoul's eyes are deep and looking at her like she's missing her already.

So Jungeun sets her bag around her feet and decides to make it up to Jinsoul a little, after all they've had to cancel date night because of her own schedule. Now with both hands free, she cups Jinsoul's face, offers an apologetic smile, and pulls her gently for another kiss. Jinsoul is much more restrained and softer in her response this time around, and Jungeun almost feels bad for discouraging her a few minutes ago. Jungeun ends the kiss with a peck and starts peppering either sides of Jinsoul's face and jaw with smaller kisses till she reaches the top of her cheeks. Jungeun nuzzles her girlfriend's nose with her own, to which Jinsoul chuckles, and finally ends her silent apology by pressing their foreheads together.

Among other things, this little ritual of theirs is one of Jungeun's favorite things about their relationship, but it tends to leave Jinsoul's newly cut bangs a little disheveled, so Jungeun brushes them back in place. She snickers and gives the strands a few more playful caresses because she likes toying with Jinsoul. And Jinsoul indulges her, always.

Jinsoul keeps her eyes closed long after Jungeun is done with her ministrations. Jungeun looks at her in a mixture of endearment and amusement, and ask a question when she’s done appreciating how adorable her girlfriend is when she’s not trying to get on her nerves,

"Soul, what are you doing?"

Jinsoul's eyes pop open, and after a brief moment of confusion, realization takes over her features. Along with the slightest hints of disappointment.

"I thought you were going to kiss my forehead." Jinsoul wasn't wrong in anticipating that. Giving and receiving forehead kisses are one of Jinsoul's favorite things about their relationship, and she knows Jungeun likes it just as much despite all her complaints about how her bangs always gets stuck in her lip balm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come here." Jungeun smiles and tries again. She doesn't brush Jinsoul's bangs into a fringe like she usually does, which brings Jinsoul's attention to the fact that Jungeun's not wearing anything on her lips. Still holding onto Jungeun’s keys, she wraps her arms around Jungeun’s waist and leans into the kiss on her forehead and closes her eyes again. She gives Jungeun a final squeeze which both of them now recognize as a prayer for protection and wish for safe return all in one tiny but infinitely meaningful gesture.

“Come back in time for dinner?” Jinsoul asks so earnestly that Jungeun almost wants to turn back time and let her girlfriend have her way with her.

"What? So you're not giving me a ride?" so Jungeun decides to give in to at least one of her requests.

"Really?" Jinsoul asks, her eyes begin to light up.

"Yes. But only if you make sure I get there on time."

“Okay!” Jinsoul says excitedly before pulling Jungeun into another hug. She breaks off the embrace and gives Jungeun her keys back with a playful command, “Stay here.” Jungeun does exactly that till Jinsoul returns from their bedroom after changing into a pair of jeans and throwing one of Jungeun’s denim jackets on her white shirt.

Jungeun narrows her eyes at Jinsoul’s "revenge" and then rolls them to the back of her head when Jinsoul stands in front of her and says, “My jacket is made of girlfriend material. You know, since it belongs to her.” Jinsoul picks up Jungeun’s laptop bag from the floor, and slings it around her own shoulder. She slips her right hand into Jungeun's left and pulls her towards the main door of the flat. Jinsoul nearly steps out before remembering something.

“You forgot your lipstick.” She says, looking back at Jungeun from the doorway.

“I didn’t. You kiss me so much when you’re saying goodbye, there’s just no point wearing any before I leave.” Jungeun says while running a hand through her hair and Jinsoul resists the urge to lock the door and push her girlfriend against it to make out with her again.

Jungeun was right about two things: one, her lipstick, and two, Jinsoul’s plans once she was locked in the car with her. Because soon as Jinsoul parked the car at the event venue, she did two things: one, point out that they were ten minutes early, and two, pull Jungeun by the nape towards herself for another makeout session. Ten minutes turned into thirty and the front seat turned into the back seat where Jungeun was firmly pinned under Jinsoul till the windows fogged up. Jungeun only managed to escape this time around when her clients rang her up wondering where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a soft prompt but idk my fingers did their thing and it turned kind of sexcc.. And if you follow me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/not_okei), then you might know that there is a chapter 2 coming for this one.
> 
> This is more of a writing practice tbh, so idk let me know what you think lmao
> 
> As always, take care of yourself and #StopLipsoulAngst2020


End file.
